parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 6: The Bare Necessities (with a crossover: Inspired by NickyHelp).
Here is Dcolemanh's sixth TUGS/The Jungle Book parody. *Ten Cents as Baloo *Sunshine as Mowgli *Hercules as Bagheera Special Guests For The Bare Necessities *Stanley (from Disney's Stanley) as Koda *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Young Simba *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *Laurel and Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) as Chip and Dale *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Kenai *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Nita *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pacha *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Littlefoot *Rex (from Toy Story) as Rex *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Lumpy *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Roo *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Winnie the Pooh *Bernard (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Simba *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Nala *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Tom *Gumball and Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rutt and Tuke *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Spike (from Rugrats) as The Seal *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Gentlemen *Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Donald Duck *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *Nani Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Ariel *Lilo Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Melody *The Three Stooges (from The Three Stooges) as The Nephews *Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Fish *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mother Duck *The Aliens (from Toy Story) as The Ducklings *Globox (from Rayman) as Quacker Song Used *Bill Murray and Kermit Ruffins - The Bare Necessities Transcript Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear And you prick a raw paw Next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear Try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw Have I given you a clue? The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! So just try and relax, yeah cool it Fall apart in my backyard 'Cause let me tell you something little britches If you act like that bee acts, uh uh You're working too hard And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you Category:Dcolemanh